Mrok Północy
by Anatis394
Summary: Harry wraca do Hogwartu, gdzie czeka go już trzeci rok nauki. Nie zanosi się na brak zajęć, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kolejne przygody czyhają na niego wraz z nieugiętym Voldemortem, którego nie zniechęciły poprzednie porażki. Czarny Pan ma kolejne niecne plany. Lord wie, jak ponownie odzyskać moc i wielką potęgę. Nowy profesor obrony odegra w tym wszystkim ważną rolę.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrok Północy  
**Rozdział pierwszy  
**Witamy w Hogwarcie**

Pociąg mknął po torach, z jednakową prędkością mijając odległe mugolskie wioski, rozległe zielone pastwiska i krystaliczne jeziora. W tle słychać było donośne śmiechy i radosny gwar rozmów.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak można jeść słodycze z tak ponurą miną. - głos Rona uświadomił Harry'emu, jak okropnie musi wyglądać. Nie czuł się dobrze, ale chciał chociaż stwarzać pozory zadowolonego z powrotu do szkoły. Jak widać - bez oczekiwanych efektów.

Leniwie przeżuwał kolejny kęs czekoladowej żaby, w końcu spoglądając na Rona. Sprawiał wrażenie zmartwionego, kiedy ponownie się odezwał.

\- Stary, co się dzieje? Nie mów, że tęsknisz za Dursleyami.

Harry prychnął krótkim, niewymuszonym śmiechem. Miałoby mu brakować tych trzech okropnych osób, których jedynym priorytetem od zawsze zdawało się być uprzykrzanie mu życia? Może i dawno nie słyszał kilkugodzinnego gderania ciotki Petunii, gdy ta plotkowała z przyjaciółką przez telefon na temat nudnych sąsiadów zamieszkujących osiedle Privet Drive. Nie miał też okazji otrzymywać kolejnych zgryźliwych komentarzy na temat jego osoby od wuja Vernona, ani zastanawiać się, ile ton waży gigantyczne prosię nazywane przez rodziców Dudleyem. Z całego serca dziękował Hagridowi za ten wyjątkowy dzień, kiedy to dwa lata temu oświadczył przy wszystkich wspomnianych, że chuda sierota z dziwną blizną na czole jest czarodziejem i najbliższe lata w większości spędzi w Hogwarcie. Uwielbiał spędzać wakacje z poznaną dzięki odkryciu nowego życia maga wspaniałą rodziną Weasleyów. Dzięki temu odczuwał szczęście, którego niegdyś próbowano pozbawić go za wszelką cenę. Cały miesiąc w niedużej chatce, pełnej rodzinnej i ciepłej atmosfery, mógł nazwać spełnieniem marzeń. Traktowano go jakby był czyimś bliskim krewnym, a on sam postrzegał tak każdego właściciela rudej czupryny. Mimo wszystko jego głowę zaprzątały natrętne i nieprzyjemne myśli. Spotkanie z Voldemortem na pierwszym roku, starcie z Tomem Riddlem na drugim roku... Czy jako trzecioroczniak powinien spodziewać się kolejnych konfrontacji? Poczuł dreszcze i skurcz w okolicach żołądka, a chwilę później przerwał nerwowe oczekiwanie przyjaciół.

\- Wiecie, wciąż zdarzają mi się okropne sny i nie chcę, aby któryś się spełnił.

Hermiona chciała dodać mu otuchy, gdy przemówiła, jednocześnie kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie musisz się bać, w Hogwarcie nic ci nie grozi. - zapewniła równie ciepłym tonem.

\- Nie boję się! - odparł z lekko oburzoną miną, niestety trochę mijając się z prawdą. Nie chciał, żeby jego najbliżsi uznali go za tchórza. Nie potrzebował litości.

\- Oczywiście. W każdym razie, będzie w porządku, zobaczysz. - uśmiechnęła się i zmusiła Harry'ego do tego samego.

Miał wrażenie, że traktuje go jak przewrażliwione na punkcie swojej dorosłości dziecko, przyznając mu rację z czystej grzeczności. Wolał nie wdawać się w niepotrzebną dyskusję, więc przemilczał, połykając resztę smakołyku. Chwilę później zmienił temat.

\- Co czytasz? - wskazał dłonią na gruby tom w skórzanej oprawie, leżący na jej kolanach.

Oczy dziewczyny jakby zaświeciły blaskiem fascynacji. Ucieszyło ją zainteresowanie lekturą.

\- _"Kły, pazury i kopyta - poznaj wszelkie legendarne spojrzenia, jakie widział nasz świat"_. Czyli innymi słowem wszystko o chochlikach, elfach, gnomach, centaurach, wampirach, wilkołakach i innych. - wyrecytowała szybko, jednocześnie dbając o doskonałą dykcję. Brzmiała podobnie do rzeczowej i surowej profesor McGonagall, która tym tonem przemawiała właściwie zawsze.

Harry po cichu ucieszył się, że Granger pochwyciła wątek nauki.

\- Wszystko opisane tu jest fantastyczne, a przeczytałam dopiero sto pięćdziesiąt osiem stron. - westchnęła.

\- Brzmi ciekawie. Będziemy o tym uczyć się na lekcjach? - zapytał Ron i chwilę później zrobił wyjątkowo dziwną minę. Jadł fasolki Bertiego Botta i akurat trafił na cytrynową, która wręcz wykrzywiła mu twarz. Czarnowłosy przyjaciel zaśmiał się cicho, niby przypadkiem zakrywając usta dłonią.

\- Przejrzałam podręcznik i rzeczywiście są tam interesujące tematy, ale naprawdę niewielkie, w porównaniu z wartościowym materiałem, jaki został umieszczony w mojej księdze.

\- Na przykład? - odezwał się Harry, biorąc od Rona zielony cukierek, który okazał się mieć smak soczystego jabłuszka.

\- Wzmianki o likantropii, oczywiste fakty o wampiryzmie, rozpoznawanie leśnych stworów… Nic fascynującego. - ponownie westchnęła - Mam nadzieję, że nowy profesor obrony przed czarną magią będzie dzielił się z nami prawdziwą pasją i niebanalnymi ciekawostkami spoza tych kilku stron.

\- Ostatni dwaj profesorowie zostali wylani… Na co w pełni zasłużyli, swoją drogą. Ciekawe, czy kolejny podzieli ich los. - z nutą pesymizmu mruknął Weasley.

Lokomotywa zwolniła, a uczniowie byli gotowi do opuszczenia wagonów. Hermiona oczyszczała zaklęciem swoją szkolną szatę, ponieważ perfekcjonizm nie pozwolił jej na zignorowanie niezauważalnego dla pozostałych osób kurzu.

...

Wielka Sala wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie. Bajeczne sklepienie przedstawiało zachmurzone niebo, a pięć długich stołów prawie uginało się pod ciężarem potraw. Przerażone twarze jedenastolatków jakby się rozjaśniły, gdy każdy otrzymał swój przydział, jednak prawie wszyscy podskoczyli w miejscu, kiedy ogromny i zarośnięty człowiek upadł na ziemię z donośnym trzaskiem w tle. Fred i George śmiali się głośno, zauważając specyficzny grymas na zniszczonej przez czas twarzy woźnego. Filch niebawem załatwił Hagridowi nowe krzesło, a gajowy nerwowo uśmiechając się do zebranych, kontynuował zajadanie się pieczonymi żeberkami.

Uczta powitalna dobiegła końca, więc nadszedł czas na wystąpienie dyrektora. Wysoki i stary czarodziej, z srebrzystą brodą sięgającą pasa, uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Witajcie, moi drodzy! Doskonale wiem, jak bardzo chcecie iść do swoich dormitoriów, więc nie mam zamiaru specjalnie przedłużać. Jest jednak kilka spraw, na które muszę zwrócić szczególną uwagę.

Harry nie dojrzał nowych twarzy przy stole grona pedagogicznego. Właściwie nie zmieniło się prawie nic, po prostu brakowało niekwestionowanego mistrza wśród amantów, jakim jeszcze rok temu nazywano Gilderoy'a Lockharta. Miejsce profesora obrony pozostawało puste.

Dumbledore mówił i mówił, starając się krótko opisać każdą istotną sprawę. Ogłosił pojawienie się dwóch nowych profesorów. Ciche ożywienie i szepty wypełniły pomieszczenie. Ze względu na odejście na emeryturę dotychczasowego wykładowcy przedmiotu, gajowy Hagrid został ogłoszony nowym nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Radosne brawa dochodzące ze stołów trzech domów - poza Slytherinem - zmusiły Albusa do chwilowej przerwy.

Dyrektor kontynuował przemówienie, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na zbyt głośne komentarze Ślizgonów. Karcące spojrzenie ich oziębłego opiekuna, profesora Snape'a, podziałało w trybie natychmiastowym. Milczeli cierpliwie i w pozornym spokoju czekali, aż będą mogli wyjść.

\- Uprzejmie proszę o powitanie nowego profesora obrony przed czarną magią z należytym szacunkiem i - tu dyrektor spojrzał na Freda i George'a - nie zasypywanie go setkami niegrzecznych pytań. - uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ocieplając swój nadzwyczajnie ostry ton.

Szum szeptów prawie zagłuszył Dumbledore'a, gdy ten życzył wszystkim miłej nocy i zlecił prefektom odprowadzenie do dormitoriów nowych uczniów.

\- O co może chodzić? - powiedział Ron, oczekując od Hermiony odpowiedzi.

\- Zapewne przekonamy się w ciągu następnych dni. - odrzekła krótko.

Harry wymienił z przyjacielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie zdążył powiedzieć czegokolwiek, bo Weasley wpadł na patrona Domu Węża, Krwawego Barona. Ron poczuł na całym ciele przenikliwy chłód, jakby nagle wlazł do lodowatej wody. Duch zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem w charakterystyczny, pełen grozy sposób, a chłopak uciekł ile sił w nogach, nie chcąc narażać się na ewentualny wylew złości. Inni uczniowie dołączyli do niego.

\- To jakiś koszmar. - jęknęła Hermiona, oddychając płytko, dosłownie moment wcześniej wyłaniając się zza rogu. Reszta zdążyła przybiec pod portret z Grubą Damą. Przewrażliwiony Neville widział przypadkiem całą sytuację, co chyba wywarło na nim jeszcze większe wrażenie, niż na samym uczestniku zdarzenia.

\- Nie wyglądasz aż tak źle, nie przesadzaj. - zażartował Ron, nagle w zaskakująco dobrym humorze.

Pożegnali się w pokoju wspólnym. Pilnie potrzebowali snu, więc pewnie ruszyli do swoich komnat, po drodze ziewając raz po razie.

'W końcu w domu', pomyślał czarnowłosy Gryfon, odkładając na drewniany stolik nocny swoją różdżkę i okulary z okrągłymi oprawkami. Rudy przyjaciel mruknął niewyraźnie 'Witamy w Hogwarcie, stary', a dosłownie minutę później zapadł w sen głęboki i spokojny. Harry'emu udało się zasnąć dopiero kwadrans po północy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrok północy**  
Rozdział drugi  
**Nietoperze dwa**

Następny dzień obfitował w niespodzianki - nowy profesor znowu nie zjawił się w Wielkiej Sali, Hagrid nieumyślnie połamał kolejne solidne krzesło, a Draco Malfoy nie miał przy sobie dwóch goryli, których zwykł nazywać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Harry mieszał swoją owsiankę i zastanawiał się nad każdą z tych spraw. Zdecydowanie ktoś powinien załatwić dla sympatycznego olbrzyma tron, który zniesie jego nieprzeciętną wagę. Akompaniament śmiechów dochodzących ze stołu Slytherinu tylko odebrał mu apetyt. Pocieszał się myślą, że u zarozumiałego blondyna coś nie gra.

\- Jak myślisz, jaki on jest? - usłyszał lekko podekscytowany głos Ginny.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości, odrzucając rozmyślania o tym, że znienawidzony Ślizgon traci swoich ludzi. Nie obchodził go przesadnie los arystokratycznego kretyna, którego jedynym życiowym osiągnięciem mógłby nazwać rzekomo czysty status krwi.

Starał się ogarnąć sytuację. Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Siostra Rona dostrzegła zdezorientowanie na bladej twarzy Pottera.

\- Chodzi mi o nowego profesora obrony, Harry - sprostowała cierpliwie - Jak myślisz, jaki on jest?

\- Oczywiście… - bąknął niewyraźnie - Myślę, że Dumbledore starał się wybrać kogoś odpowiedniego na to stanowisko - poprawił okulary, mówiąc już absolutnie normalnie.

\- Nikt jeszcze go nie widział, to dziwne. - odpowiedziała ruda.

Zgodził się z nią nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. Miała rację.

Lavender wtrąciła się do rozmowy, przedstawiając swoje mało prawdopodobne teorie. Sądziła, że nowy pracownik szkoły jest wilkołakiem, a na jego nieszczęście przemiana wypadła akurat w okresie planowanego początku pracy.

\- Nie bądź niemądra, to niezabawny nonsens. Dumbledore nie zatrudniłby kogoś potencjalnie niebezpiecznego - skomentował Ron, zastanawiając się intensywnie, czy zdąży zjeść swoje cztery bułki z szynką. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i lekko rozwartymi ustami, nie kryjąc zdziwienia - Za chwilę zielarstwo, wróć na ziemię.

Panna Brown przybrała oburzoną minę i usiadła bliżej Parvati, która z podobnym ożywieniem plotkowała na temat kadry nauczycielskiej.

\- Ginevro, nie powinnaś wrócić do stołu swojego domu? - zagadnął Fred. Na twarzach bliźniaków zagościły złośliwe uśmieszki. Dziewczyna natychmiast zachmurzyła się, jednocześnie nie odrywając wzroku od swojego kubka.

\- Przestańcie! - warknęła Hermiona, zdenerwowana nieprzyjemnymi docinkami skierowanymi do przyjaciółki.

\- Po prostu sądzimy, że Ślizgoni powinni trzymać się razem - dodał wesoło George, a Ginny gwałtownie poderwała się z ławki, przy okazji umyślnie rozlewając na zadziornych braci gorącą herbatę. Szybkim krokiem wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, a Harry mógł się założyć, że zdążyła się rozpłakać, co nie napawało go optymizmem. Oburzone komentarze sprawców jej agresywnego zachowania ledwie dochodziły do Pottera. Zrobiło mu się żal jedynej córki Weasleyów, bo jej przynależność do Slytherinu wciąż stanowiła drażliwą kwestię i nie zanosiło się na nagłe zmiany. Niedbale odłożył łyżkę i wstał, a Ron i Hermiona niczym cienie ruszyli za nim ku wyjściu.

...

Stary Albus Dumbledore oczywiście doskonale przewidział ogromne zainteresowanie nowym profesorem. Jakieś nieznane Harry'emu z imienia Krukonki nerwowo poprawiały swój dyskretny makijaż, a siostry Patil prawie podskakiwały z przejęcia. Nawet Dean Thomas przestał rozmawiać z kolegą o jakimś mugolskim sporcie, a w zamian udzielił mu się nastrój pełen napięcia. Dwie grupy trzecioroczniaków czekały przed solidnymi drzwiami klasy na przybycie nieznanego nauczyciela.

\- Może wcale nie przyjdzie, a my mamy wolną godzinę? - powiedział nieśmiało Ron, z naiwną nadzieją w głosie. Jak na jego życzenie, gdzieś w oddali rozległy się kroki, a dosłownie chwilę później tajemniczy jegomość otworzył wielkie wrota, gestem zapraszając uczniów do środka. Niektórzy sprawiali wrażenie co najmniej onieśmielonych.

Zajmowali ławki w pośpiechu, byle jak rzucając torby i plecaki obok nich. Kiedy wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach, profesor odszedł od drzwi i powoli ruszył do swojego eleganckiego, mahoniowego biurka. Zduszone szepty i piski nie umknęły czyjejkolwiek uwadze, włącznie z wysokim mężczyzną. Pozostawił pod ścianą swój duży, skórzany neseser i odwrócił się do reszty twarzą. Spojrzenie przybysza lądowało na każdym po kolei, jednak wszystkie młode twarze obserwowały wyłącznie jego.

\- Wampir. - mruknęła do koleżanki drobna Krukonka. Adresatka tych natychmiast słów zasłoniła usta dłonią, nie wydobywając z siebie żadnego, nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

Mężczyzna mierzył około dwa metry. Przyodziany w elegancki czarny frak i równie czarną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzykiem, wyglądał jak godny zastępca mrocznego Snape'a. Ubranie prawie w całości zakrywało jego skórę. Twarz i dłonie miał właściwie białe, a jego tęczówki w odcieniu mroźnego błękitu lodu przeszywały zgromadzonych. Mimo zimnej urody, było w nim coś ciepłego. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów, czasem nazywany mściwym nietoperzem, mógłby pozazdrościć mu skóry. Niewątpliwie facet należał do przystojniejszych, jacy mieli okazję chodzić po ziemi.

\- Zabawne, spodziewałem się znacznie gorszej reakcji - wykładowca przemówił nieprawdopodobnie pięknym, głębokim głosem, uśmiechając się nieznacznie - Widocznie jestem skończonym pesymistą. Będę nad tym intensywnie pracować, obiecuję.

Nawet Hermiona nie ważyła się podnieść ręki i spróbować zadać nurtujące ją pytania, co wystarczyło, by reszta odczuwała rosnący niepokój.

\- W pełni rozumiem wasze zdziwione czy też wystraszone miny. Chciałbym na samym początku podkreślić, że obawy są bezcelowe. Może i wyglądam jak potwór, ale nie zrobię wam krzywdy.

Szczerość i dobre intencje były zauważalne w jego jasnych oczach. Oczywiście nie sposób powstrzymać naturalne ludzkie odruchy. Nieznane paraliżowało, zabierało słowa i wzbudzało dreszcze. Odzyskanie racjonalnego myślenia wymagało czasu.

Profesor milczał, jakby czekając na oswojenie się uczniów z obecną sytuacją. Hermiona, uzdolniona w nieskończenie wielu dziedzinach, oczywiście poradziła sobie z tym jako pierwsza, w końcu unosząc dłoń.

\- Słucham, panno…

\- …Granger. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger.

\- Przepiękne imię.

Harry nie przyglądał się przyjaciółce, ale dostrzegł małą zmianę w barwie jej policzków, które teraz przybrały odcień pastelowego różu.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, panie…

\- ...Herschell. Nazywam się Ludwik Herschell i to mój pierwszy dzień pracy w Hogwarcie.

\- Miło mi - chwilę milczała, a później lekko się wahając, dodała jeszcze zdanie - Proszę mówić dalej, chcemy pana poznać, profesorze.

\- Przede mną wymagające cierpliwości, stalowych nerwów i zmarnowanego czasu zadanie wpojenia wam wiedzy wymaganej na egzaminach, do których pozostało niewiele czasu. Dwa lata na nadrobienie zaległości i zrealizowania kolejnych materiałów... Ktoś zdążył już mi powiedzieć, że muszę być prawdziwym wariatem, podejmując to szalone wyzwanie. Miał rację?

Niektórzy roześmiali się nerwowo, bo byli prawie pewni, że to Snape próbował nastraszyć kolejnego profesora, który odebrał mu upragnioną posadę.

Pierwsza w tym semestrze lekcja obrony przed czarną magią okazała się być przyjemną pogadanką, z której nikt nie miał ochoty wychodzić. Harry poczuł, że Herschell bez większego wysiłku stanie się jego ulubionym nauczycielem.

...

Chcąc nie chcąc, skromna osoba nowego profesora obrony przed czarną magią wzbudziła prawdziwą sensację. Zarówno uczniowie wszystkich lat nauki, jak i jego koledzy po nauczycielskim fachu, często poruszali temat tegoż tajemniczego osobnika. Kiedy ucichły jego kroki, a czarna peleryna znikała za rogiem, niczym echo, nerwowe szepty wypełniały korytarze. Redaktorzy Proroka Codziennego wariowali na różne sposoby próbując się dostać do szkoły i wywęszyć cenne plotki, a Filch przeganiał ich spod głównej bramy przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie, przy okazji szczując dziennikarzy Panią Norris.

Hermiona stanowczo zabroniła Ronowi przynieść czosnek na zajęcia, jednocześnie dla efektu grożąc różdżką. Skutecznie przekonała jednego rudzielca, ale nie zdołała powstrzymać jego zawziętych braci bliźniaków. Podczas wtorkowej przerwy obiadowej dosłownie każdy mówił o dwójce uczniów, która do klasy obrony specjalnie wniosła duże ilości czosnku i z jeszcze większą premedytacją umieściła jego ząbki w dosłownie każdym zakamarku pomieszczenia. Nieprzyjemna woń zdawała się nie znikać przez kilka dni, a profesor-wampir przeniósł lekcje do innej klasy, znajdującej się w odległym, wschodnim skrzydle zamku. Cierpliwa dotychczas Minerwa McGonagall wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała wpaść w atak furii, kiedy usłyszała o kolejnym wybryku nieznośnych podopiecznych. Fred i George uparcie twierdzili, że mimo wszystko było warto, chociaż za żart zapłacili stosunkowo wysoką cenę - przez miesiąc musieli w weekendy zjawiać się na szlabanach u Filcha i wypełniać wszystkie jego polecenia.

...

\- To najseksowniejszy człowiek, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam.

\- On w sumie nie jest człowiekiem.

\- Jest ludzki jak my, po prostu ma inne… nawyki żywieniowe.

\- Myślisz, że będzie szukać ofiar wśród ludzi?

\- Sądzę, że gdyby miał taki zamiar, stałabym w kolejce jako pierwsza.

Chichot i bezsensowny szczebiot dziewcząt przyprawiał przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej o napady mdłości. Trzecioklasiści z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu znajdywali się właśnie na drugiej godzinie zajęć z eliksirów. Monotonne mieszanie w cynowych kociołkach należało do czynności zaskakująco interesujących, gdy męcząca paplanina wypełniała loch razem z duszącą wonią wyciągu ze skorpeny.

\- Według mnie Snape też jest wampirem, tylko na niego spójrz… - Ron wskazał głową ponurego profesora, który właśnie wygłaszał długą mowę o tym, dlaczego Longbottom powinien żyć w izolatce.

\- …przynajmniej nie stwarzałbyś ciągłego zagrożenia swoimi głupimi wybrykami i nieprzemyślanymi decyzjami. - skończył, wbijając w pulchnego chłopca bezlitosne spojrzenie.

\- Neville może być całkiem smaczny. - Ron siekał składniki na równe części i ponownie odezwał się pod nosem, ale niestety tym razem jego głos potoczył się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Ron nie dostrzegł w porę, że spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Snape'a było jasnym sygnałem zmuszającym do ucieczki. Harry dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu, chcąc uświadomić przyjaciela o jakże tragicznym położeniu. Było już za późno, bo Mistrz Eliksirów znalazł się przy ich stanowisku pracy w naprawdę krótkim czasie.

\- Weasley, sugerujesz coś? Pochwal się, koniecznie głośno, czekam - rozkazał mu cichym, ale doskonale słyszalnym szeptem. W zabawie emocjami studentów również był świetny. Lata praktyki, można by rzec.

\- Tak… było… w… książce… - Weasley zaczął bez sensu, jąkając się straszliwie.

\- Ten rudy kretyn sądzi, że pan profesor jest wampirem i wysysa krew z nielubianych uczniów - powiedziała Pansy, obserwując sytuację z przejęciem. Od zawsze uwielbiała, gdy opiekun jej domu dręczył Pottera i jego najbliższych.

\- Niedorzeczność. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że pożywna dla wampira jest wyłącznie krew dziewicy zebrana w pełnię Księżyca - Herschell miał prawdziwy dar zjawiania się w różnych miejscach o właściwej porze. Parkinson stała w miejscu jak wryta w ziemię, poważniejąc i blednąc natychmiast. Nie spodziewała się tu obecności profesora obrony, a jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej wypowiedź mogła zabrzmieć różnie.

\- Nie chciałam pana obrazić - wydukała.

\- W chwili obecnej sądzę, że możemy wyjaśnić to sobie po naszych piątkowych zajęciach, moja droga. Severusie, to pudło jest dla mnie? - Snape w odpowiedzi skinął głową twierdząco.

Ron parsknął krótkim śmiechem, a Gryfonki pod przewodnictwem Patil i Brown chichotały cicho. Akurat w piątek wypadała odpowiednia faza Księżyca. Ślizgonka o twarzy łudząco podobnej do pyska buldoga zrobiła się czerwona jak piwonia. Snape wrócił do swoich zajęć i - na szczęście Rona i Neville'a - tymczasowo dał wszystkim spokój.

...

Wysoki mężczyzna akurat szedł korytarzem, w którym czaili się rudzi bliźniacy. Czekali na niego, a pora kolacji stanowiła dobrą okazję do kolejnego kawału.

\- Teraz! - szepnął jeden z nich.

Srebrna zbroja, wcześniej spokojnie stojąca przy ścianie, za sprawą magii nagle ruszyła w kierunku profesora, chaotycznie wymachując przy tym rękoma. Wampir odwrócił się gwałtownie, a Fred i George wychylali głowy z bezpiecznej kryjówki, by lepiej widzieć moment zderzenia.

Brzdęk był przeraźliwy, ale profesor zniknął.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytali siebie jednocześnie, przecierając oczy ze zdziwienia.

Ze zbroi uciekło tchnięte w nią życie, a ona sama rozpadła się na eleganckim dywanie. Samotny nietoperz niepostrzeżenie opuścił korytarz, ratując się przed bolesnym w skutkach psikusem. Jego miejsce zastąpił inny, zdecydowanie niemile widziany.

\- Weasleyowie, macie zbyt mało kłopotów? - syknął Snape, z mściwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Trzask srebrzystych elementów był niczym w porównaniu tyrady, jaką tym razem wygłosiła im znerwicowana McGonagall.


End file.
